The Beak pt 3 Moonlite kisses
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: This takes place right after the beak i think that it was kind of like spider-man 2 and I think that it was very romantic and something was missing... one shot Phinebella


Hey guys I'm guessing that you watched "_The Beak__"_ yesterday or today if this story is shown by then so I'm thinkng that this and the episode was sort of a paroady of Spider-man 2 where mary jane found out Peter was spider-man. And I just finished watching it 8:30 pm (New Orleans time)(I'm going to tell you know in the flash back are actuall quotes until after she screams "PHINEAS!!!!") (Ony to the people who didn't know that.

* * *

Phineas's POV(Right after Ferb kind of threw a fit about Phineas getting the credit for it)

We walked home and after that moment with Isabella I was feeling kind of- well I don't know a little strange inside. Once we got home I whispered an idea into Ferb's ear. At first he didn't agree because he thought that I would get all the credit like when we were walking home.

"Come on dude I totally didn't know that she was going to give me the credit."

"You should know because if you didn't notice already she always give you the credit."

"Really?" I asked a little confused.

"Seriously Phineas...I really think you should get yourself checked because anyone with eyes and possibly without them could see that."

"Well don't blame it on me it's her mouth."

"Well she only gives you the credit because-."Then he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Why did you stop she gives me the credit all the time because what?"

"Umm... I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's a presonal thing for her."

"Oh...then nevermind... so are you going to help or not."

"I-I don't know."

"Come on I thought that we only did these project to be fun and to help others not for the reconization."Ferb took a moment to think.

"Well I guess your right Phineas." He said then took a pause. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"It's Okay dude so are you going to help."

"Yeah lets go."So we left after our snack and we left outside to construct on our project.

Meanwhile...

Isabella was still thinking of the events of the day and what happened between her a Phineas. She was just so dissapointed that the person she wants to notice her the most failed to show up every time The Beak came.

Flashback

It was the time that Mr. Peu-Peu came into the scene. "Oh no this is terrible I'm so glad you're here with me Phineas come on we can cover the action better on the top of City Hall."I get off my bike and started to run until I feel that their presence isn't following me. "Phineas?"

"I'm sorry Isabella we can't go with you."

"What!! Your going to leave me again?"

"Your going to have to trust me. Have I ever let you down?"

"Yes like four times today to be alone."

"I'm sorry Isabella maybe one day you'll understand."He says before he picks up his skateboard. "Come on Ferb lets roll."He says to him as Ferb also picks up his stuff and they're off.

"Phineas...don't you leave me...PHINEAS!!!!!" I scream to him. He stops and then but didn't turn around, he looks down at his feet, then he gets back on his skateboard and skates away. I look down to my feet and walk away broken-hearted.

"Okay here's where Beyonce comes in)

You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?  
You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl

There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up til' now I've always been afraid  
that you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out

You say you've got the most respect for me  
But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me  
[ Find more Lyrics on /FdH7 ]  
And still, you're in my heart  
But you're the only one  
And yes, there are times when I hate  
you, but I don't complain  
'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away  
Oh, but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart  
is free to spread my wings and fly  
away, away with you....

I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl

(End of Flashback)

Phineas's POV

I look step back and admire our work. It wasn't much just a nest on the top of our tree like on Spider-man 2 when he bult that web for him and Mary-Jane after he told her that he was Spider-man. So Ferb and I run inside and he sits down while I tap Isabella on the shoulder. She turns around slightly to look at me while I motion her to follow me. As I do so Candace looks a me strangely like she was in the mood for busting, but I ignored it and took Isabella into the backyard. She looks up in the tree and sees the huge nest and the full moon. I bring her up the ladder and we gentally lie in the nest watching the stars shoot by. Then I heard a footstep down below I looked but I saw nothing and I went back and I joined Isabella in the nest.

Candace's POV

I knew that they were up to something when Phineas lead Isabella to the backyard. So to have proof that they were up to something I quickly ran up to my room and got of out my camera. I snuck back downstairs and went outside I saw Phineas and Isabella climbing up the ladder until Ferb stopped me. "Please don't go out there."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's kind of personal."

"Oh really." I say thinking about them to in a relationship. Everytime I would try and picture Phineas in a relationship it kind of made me giggle inside everytime I knew that it was because I was his big sister and it would be cute to see him grow up right in front of me. I knew that that was the case. "Ya know Ferb I was going to take pictures."I say as I hold up the camera and wiggle it in front of his face.

"So???" He sais not really understanding why I was telling him that.

"So if they wind up _you know whating _then I would have it on film and we could hold it over his head."

"What is wrong with you...you seriously think that I'm going to go against my step brother like that would you? He said then grabbing my arm and taking me into the kitchen and whispered. "Alright look Candace I want you to take good clear pictures of it alright?"

"Come on Ferb I didn't take advanced photography classes for nothing." I informed him as I walked outside. I stepped on a twig and it was pretty loud I know that they would hear it so I ducked undercover to the ground taking advantage of the darkness of the night. I climb up into the tree behind the nest and watch them until Isabella speaks.

Isabella's POV

"Hey Phineas."I say as I turn to him.

"Yeah Isabella." He says turning to me.

"I wanted to apologize again for the way I acted earlier." I say as I sit up and use my left arm to support my body so I could face him.

He gets up also using his right arm to support his body weight as he leaned towards me. "It's Okay Isabella you didn't know."

"Yeah and you didn't tell me because you eanted to protect me."She says blushing.

Phineas noticed this and said. "Yeah because I didn't want you to get hurt because of my constant hunt for fun."

"Really."

"Yeah." He said smiling to me. The way he smiled to me was like looking into the face of a god and with him under the moonlight made made his face glow even brighter.

"You know what Phineas I like you the way you are the Beak or just plain Phineas."

"Really."

"And kind, caring, considerate Phineas is all I want you to be...and also mine." Judging by the way Phineas looked at me I could tell that he caught what I said.

"And also mine..." He questioned me.

"We-well I mean that umm.."She tried to say, but the words couldn't come to her mouth until she decided in her head that she was going to tell him. "I like you."

"Yeah I kn- wait...You what???"

"I like you... a lot!!!" I admitted.

"Really." He said to me while blushing a little. "because I kind of like you to."

"What!!!" I was in complete shock. I thought that Phineas wasn't into girls I thought that all he wanted was fun and adventure in his life not girls.

"Yeah it's true... I take the adventurous, and fun side out of me to show you that I can be fun and amazing."

"What you don't have to show me I can see it right in your face." I say as I lean in and give him a hug. As I look up from the hug I see his beautiful eyes staring at me under the moonlight. I half way closed my eyes and leaned in towards him. He stayed put and just stared at me not moving a muscle.

Phineas's POV

SHE'S LEANING TOWARDS ME. COME ON PHINEAS DON'T ACT STUPID DON'T LOOK STUPID AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!!" I say to myself as she continues to lean in. I didn't know what to do so I just stay where I am. I think about what this kiss is going to do to us in the future, but then my thoughts wew interrupted when she made contact with my lips. She tasted like strawberries. When she started to kiss me I didn't worry about embarrasing myself because I felt like I knew just what to do. I kissed her back. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her back pushing me closer.

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

We kissed until I saw this flashing in the corner of my eye.

We departed lips and I saw Candace with a camera and she quickly climbed down the tree and ran into the house. I was about to go after her because I thought that Isabella was going to get embarrased, but she wasn't I on the other hand didn't care because I would exspect this from her. Isabella pulls me closer into another kiss and it felt almost as magical as the first.

I decided to write this right after the beak because I didn't want my idea to be taken by another writer so this might be creepy to you guys that I have this story out right after the special. I just want you people to know that I do have a life. A totally insane life and I like that life because it's my life. So I hope that that wasn't to corny or anything this is the first time that I ever wrote a fanfict leading up to a kiss if it was corny to you then all I have to tell you is that I'm just and still learning. Shout outs to my friend Sonic the Headgecat (That's how he spells it) So please just press that review button and don't hesitate telling me what stories I should and shouldn't finish.


End file.
